You Will Be The Death Of Me
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: "Put me down now. Or you'll lose an eye," Seri said coolly. Kusanagi's right eye twitched, feeling his blood boil. Yeah, they didn't exactly get off on the right foot by the look of things... Then how in Heck did they end up getting married? They're going to have it tough, but they'll make it through. Maybe. Somehow. - Slight AU. Kusanagi/Seri
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note(s) : Hey, it's Huhuchocolate here. I just watched K Project this year, and it wasn't that bad... I guess. Too bad there's so much, uh - 'gayness' around; what with Shiro blushing and Kuroh being awesome and Neko bouncing around - completely naked. Oh man, and Munakata just doesn't know that people love having their own personal space. **

**Well, I don't write romance much, more towards humour here, but here's a fic on Kusanagi Izumo (the classy bartender) x Awashima Seri (really hot lieutenant, no kidding). Enjoy, and please leave a review. **

* * *

"I once read that a place wouldn't be complete without a woman's touch," Totsuka began the conversation. His statement was met with a silence; awkward for Kusanagi while completely redundant for Mikoto.

Thank God the other members of Homra were not in the bar at that moment.

"Where'd you read that?" Kusanagi asked, more out of politeness than anything else.

"An online article," Totsuka said casually, "Actually, a lot of articles. Not just online. Even a few books mentioned it," he finished. "You don't have to believe everything you read. You know that, right?" Kusanagi asked again. Totsuka shrugged. "Yeah… But it's the truth," he said.

Mikoto didn't say anything.

Feeling the tension rising, Kusanagi turned to the younger male again. "Nah, I don't think so. We're better off as we are," Kusanagi argued. Totsuka raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that? The members are getting rowdier with nothing to do, the bar needs cleaning every day now, we're all aging without having settled down yet, and most of all – Anna's not getting any younger either," Totsuka said.

"Your proposal?" Kusanagi asked, slightly irritated. "Well… we get a woman to work here. Maybe she'll brighten the atmosphere or something, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure having a female around would do us all good," Totsuka said. "But it's easier said than done, I know that," he sighed, "Unless…" The Homra executive trailed off with a gleam in his eyes. "Unless what?" The bartender asked, voice heavy with suspicion.

"Unless one of us gets married," he replied simply.

"Oh, really? And who's the poor sap who's going to have to tie the knot? And where in the world would you find a girl willing to marry any of us? We're not really potential husband material. Homra is a lifetime commitment, after all," Kusanagi said. "Well, I was listing down a few possibilities… Akagi's pretty popular with the girls, you know?" Totsuka said. "He's too naïve and young. Maybe a few more years; then we'll see," Kusanagi answered.

"What about San-chan?" Totsuka tried again. "Are you kidding or what? He needs to be more mature - then only will he secure a girl," Kusanagi deadpanned. "Koroku? Eric?" The younger male asked. "Koroku's a bit too withdrawn; we'd have to arrange him – and only with an animal-lover. Eric's too hostile and paranoid," Kusanagi answered again. "Chitose, then? Oh, I know! Kamamoto would be good!" Totsuka enthused.

"No! Chitose's always swinging from chick to chick! He'll get divorced soon enough," Kusanagi said, "But actually… Kamamoto would be a good choice – but I don't think he wants to. Not yet, anyway." Totsuka wrinkled his forehead. "Uh… How about Yata?" It was Kusanagi's turn to wrinkle his forehead. "You crazy?! Yata's so girl shy, I bet he won't even talk to the bride during their honeymoon," Kusanagi lamented.

"Then that just leaves you, me… and King," Totsuka said. Both Homra members turned to look at their King. Mikoto raised his eyebrows. "…Nah. No offence, King, but you're too intimidating. No one would approach you in the first place," Totsuka sighed. "You should try to find yourself a wife, Totsuka. I bet a lot of girls would go for you; you're very approachable," Kusanagi stated. "Maybe. But I doubt they'd want a weak husband," Totsuka grinned.

"Which leaves Kusanagi," This time, Mikoto spoke. Totsuka nodded eagerly. Kusanagi blanched.

"Well, good luck with that. No girl's going to approach a bartender in the first place," he said bluntly. "Eh? Why's that?" Totsuka asked, leaning forward. "Have you ever seen a movie where the bartender gets approached? No, you haven't. Bartenders give advice, not fall in love," Kusanagi replied. "I don't know… it could happen. I've got a feeling here," Totsuka waved around at his stomach. "What? Indigestion, again? I told you lots of times that King's fire isn't used for cooking," Kusanagi nagged.

"No!" Totsuka looked sheepish. "Well… Maybe just to bake some potatoes. But that's not the point. Something's going to happen today, and everything's going to change. Ask Anna," Totsuka nodded at Anna, who was alone in the corner of the room. "Whoa! When was she there? Should she even be listening to this conversation?!" Kusanagi hissed. "She's a girl," Mikoto stated. The Red King turned to the pale girl. "Is something going to happen today, Anna?" Mikoto asked.

Anna stared at her marble for a moment.

"Yes," She nodded slowly. "Be careful," she said, nodding at the glass in Kusanagi's hand. Immediately, both Mikoto and Totsuka moved far away from Kusanagi. "Wait! I mean, I believe in you, Anna, but don't tell me it's going to happen now! I don't even know what to expect!" Kusanagi yelped. What the Heck, man?!They were just having a conversation – and now; this.

"Too late," Totsuka said, just as they heard thumping footsteps reaching the bar.

* * *

"KUSANAGI!" Yata yelled, bursting into the bar on his skateboard. Upon realizing Mikoto was there, he blushed. "What is it, Yata? Totsuka asked, standing up. "It's Kosuke," Yata said. "What; did he find another stray this time?" Kusanagi sighed heavily. "N-NO! This time, Kosuke found – " Anna cut over Yata's sentence.

"A lady," Anna said quietly.

"WHAT?!"

_*TINKLE*_

The fragile wine glass he was wiping cracked under the pressure from his hand. Mikoto and Anna exchanged glances.

"It's true! The lady's hurt and we tried to help her, but she didn't want our help. She said we were loud barbarians and she'd rather get hit by a car than accept our help," Yata wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Where is she now?" Totsuka asked, getting up abruptly. "Just a few blocks away. I can take you there," Yata offered, already half-dragging Totsuka to the door.

"Kusanagi, get a few warm towels ready. It's going to rain judging by the clouds outside, and we're all probably going to get caught in it. I'll bring an umbrella along," Totsuka instructed.

Just as he said that, a loud rumble of thunder was heard.

"…Way to jinx the weather, Tatara," Izumo muttered, as the duo rushed out. "What?!" he snapped, glaring at both Mikoto and Anna. "Congratulations," Anna said in a void tone. "I'd like to name the kid," Mikoto said tonelessly, nodding.

"What the Heck are you saying?! Anna predicted an _injured woman_, not my future wife," Kusanagi said, his face red. "She was right about the injured woman," Mikoto shrugged. "…Shut up," The bartender growled, turning to do as Totsuka instructed. "How long do you think they'll take?" he asked no one in particular. "Ten minutes, if the woman agrees," Mikoto answered lazily as he braided Anna's hair.

"If she's smart, than she won't," Izumo sighed.

Sure enough, ten minutes passed by, and not one member of Homra had arrived. "Seriously? How much trouble can a woman be?" Izumo wondered out loud. "Hey, Mikoto – you think Tatara and the others are having trouble?" he asked. Anna was the one who answered with a nod of her head. "Everyone's getting exasperated," she said in a monotone. "Exasperated how?" Izumo asked curiously.

"…They're thinking of knocking her out and dragging her here," Anna deadpanned.

Mikoto seemed to find no problem with her statement. Kusanagi, being the more sensible one, palmed his face. "I'm not surprised she called them barbarians just now," he sighed. "Mikoto, you stay here with Anna – you're more prone to getting sick than me," Kusanagi said. "If those idiots stay out long enough in the rain, we're all going to suffer with the flu," Izumo put on his jacket and took an umbrella.

"Go greet your wife," The Red King said quietly. Anna snorted but quickly turned it into a hiccough. Kusanagi glared at them both yet again, but was ignored. He rushed out into the rain, thankful for a break from the odd pair. "To think that even Tatara is having trouble dealing with the woman," he muttered, as he received a message from Totsuka, stating their location, which wasn't very far away.

Even before Kusanagi reached the scene, he could hear an exasperated voice talking.

"It isn't safe here, Miss! We're here to help you, not hurt you. Though I admit myself most of us resemble hooligans – " At this sentence, there were outraged cries from the other gang members. "But you can definitely trust me," Kusanagi recognized the voice as Chitose's. The male was currently extending a hand towards a blonde woman on the ground. He also had on a most charming smile that would disarm just about any female.

The woman stared at him for a while. Then –

"Again, I'd rather drop dead into a ditch," she said in a dead tone. Chitose blanched, and both Kamamoto and Eric sniggered. "Miss," This time, Totsuka stepped forward, "Shohei here handed you his jacket earlier to cover yourself up. Doesn't that show that we really are looking out for your well-being? We're not planning anything funny," he said sensibly. The woman didn't seem to drop her guard.

"I appreciate your… 'interest' in my well-being, but I would rather sit and wait out in the rain here, thank you. My subordinates are looking for me right now," she answered. Totsuka sighed heavily and scratched his head. Kusanagi had a feeling that the conversation must have gone around in circles plenty of times by now, for even Tatara was at a loss – and he was an awesome negotiator.

"Alright, I think we're gonna have to draw the line here," Kusanagi said loudly, earning surprised glances his way. _Heh, they're all too absorbed with her to even notice me, _he thought to himself. "…So you're the backup now?" The injured 'victim' sighed, rubbing her face. Kusanagi heard Kosuke stifle a sneeze and saw Bandou shiver slightly. Feeling pissed off with the situation, because _he _would be the poor sap taking care of a bunch of sick, mostly ill-tempered and ill-mannered men; he felt his blood boil slightly.

"No, you got it wrong," Kusanagi smiled cheerfully, setting down his umbrella. "I'm actually the _executer_," he said, before striding towards the woman and lifting her up onto his back. All the other members of Homra stared at him in horror, except for Totsuka – he seemed mildly amused and worried at the same time. Kusanagi expected her to yell at him and maybe even attempt to scratch at him, because he's seen women do that a lot of times.

He did not, however, expect –

"Put me down now. Or you'll lose an eye," The female said coldly. He could see that her ankle was twisted and swollen, but her hands were just fine – and she was currently pointing a small dagger his way. "..._You_ should put that down. It's dangerous," Izumo said, feeling his blood roar. Honestly, what the _Hell _is wrong with this woman? When she didn't budge, he breathed out, trying to control himself.

"I _said_… put that _down_," Kusanagi growled this time, his expression darkening. "Make me," she hissed in his ear. "…Fine," he said, and immediately, a red aura enveloped his body. It wasn't hot, but it was enough to shock the woman into submission. She gasped slightly and dropped the dagger. A dramatic gasp spread like wildfire through the group.

"Uh… K-Kusanagi, you're okay… right?" Kamamoto asked uncertainly.

"There, see? Now everyone's happy!" Kusanagi said happily. "You don't look happy to me," Yata said, oblivious.

"Who would be happy? I mean, sure it's nice having a woman on your back; but I bet she's heavy," Bandou said. Both Kusanagi and the woman blushed at the same time. Sensing a fight was about to start, Totsuka rushed forward. "Ahaha, such a joker, San-Chan!" he laughed, earning a confused look from Bandou. "I wasn't – " Bandou was interrupted by Totsuka.

"Okay, we should really get back to the bar now, or else we're in for the flu. Masaomi, we need more towels. You know where they are, right? Hurry and get them out. All of you go back now, I'll walk with Kusanagi," Totsuka said. Masaomi nodded and ran towards the bar, followed by the other members. Totsuka fell in beside Kusanagi and drew Kusanagi's umbrella over the man and woman. "Sorry I'm not much help, Kusanagi, but I can take over, if you like," Totsuka offered.

"What, and have you keel right over? Nah, I'm fine here," Kusanagi grunted. "Are you okay back there, Miss?" Totsuka asked. She nodded. "You are the Homra gang," she stated. "Yeah, we are," Totsuka replied.

"…You're taking me back to your base. Where is it?" she asked. "Eh, it's just a bar…" Totsuka received a deadly glare from the owner of the bar. "I mean, it's a wonderful bar! You should see it. Totally," he enthused. "By the way, what's your name, Miss? I'm Totsuka; and this is Kusanagi," he introduced. The woman hesitated for a moment. "I'm Awashima," she replied slowly. "Okay, then, Awashima. You said you have subordinates looking for you, right? Tell them you'll be at the bar so they can fetch you there," Totsuka said.

"Hear that, Kusanagi? You're gonna be getting more customers today," Totsuka said, skipping happily. "If my instincts are right, they're not the kind of customers we'll favor," Kusanagi said lowly. Awashima, heard; but she did not disagree.

"Ah! Here we are, finally!" The younger male jogged towards the bar when it came in sight and held the door open. Even though he couldn't see properly due to his glasses getting rained on, Kusanagi could just about make out the inviting warm air of the room inside. He sped up, excited to get a change of environment, but didn't seem to forget his own manners.

"Hey, Tatara – take over, will you?" Izumo put down Awashima and Totsuka rushed over to help.

"Wipe your feet on the mat first, and take off your shoes… though I bet none of the dumbasses did it," The protective bartender said mutinously, when he saw muddy trails of footsteps leading inside. "Don't sweat it, I'll help you clean up later," His friend said, amused. "I've never seen a man care so much about cleanliness," Awashima said cuttingly, hitting a nerve. Kusanagi had never liked it when his manliness was put to the test.

It didn't help that next to Totsuka, he was labeled as the second 'mother' of the Homra gang.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know. After all, how can someone so cold-hearted ever fall in love with a man?" Kusanagi answered back with a smile. Inside, however, he was raving mad. _I'm going to end up a murderer if this woman doesn't watch out! I've had enough of today,_ he fumed to himself. "Now, now," Totsuka laughed nervously, "Let's get inside for now, huh?" He led a stung Awashima inside, followed by a grumpy bartender.

* * *

Inside, there was havoc going on.

"HEY! That was MY towel!" Yata yelled, trying to grab what was his from Eric.

"Seems like little Chihuahua is overprotective over his things," Eric said fluently in English, which only served to infuriate the former more. Kosuke was trying to keep Eric in check, while Akagi held Yata back. Kamamoto and Chitose seemed to be arguing about something, while Masaomi just looked on lamely with a towel in hand.

He was the first to realize the trio's presence.

"Here's a towel, Kusanagi, Totsuka – I got two for the lady," Masaomi handed them over. Immediately, there was an unsettled silence. "Thanks, Masaomi. Pass a chair for her to sit on, will you, Kosuke?" Totsuka asked. Kusanagi just rolled his eyes and made his way to the back room of the bar. There, he found both Mikoto and Anna. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at Anna, who just nodded and made her exit.

"Something's about to happen," Mikoto said calmly.

"Oh, really? I thought it just did," Kusanagi said sourly. But he wasn't one to hold a grudge for long. "I guess you're right. That woman outside – Awashima's her name – I don't think it was pure coincidence that she was stranded out in the rain near our base. Something brought her here, and I can't help but think Homra's going to get involved," Izumo said truthfully. Mikoto nodded. "Expect more company," Mikoto said before making his way out.

"Yeah… sure," Izumo said, before going on his way to change his clothes.

When he came to the bar's main room again, he found that the rowdy members of Homra seemed quiet and wary. They were situated at random places in the bar, but quite a distance away from Awashima. Totsuka, however, was conversing with her, much to Chitose's envy.

Izumo sighed when he saw the muddy tracks on the floor. Both Yata and Kamamoto were currently cleaning it up, but they haven't made much progress – only succeeding in making it dirtier. Yata was unnaturally silent, due to the presence of a female in the room; while Kamamoto seemed to be enjoying poking fun at him.

"Why so quiet, Yata?"

"…"

"Wow, I never knew Yata could be so shy!"

"…"

"Women like shy boys. Make a move on her,"

Yata growled threateningly. Eric walked casually over, hands shoved into his pockets. "Little Chihuahuas shouldn't bark," he said, yet again in English. Izumo wasn't sure Eric was being wise, especially since Yata had a mop in his hand; and he hastily took over.

"Yata, go clean up the store – I'll take over. Kamamoto, you stay here," The bartender ordered. Yata seemed relieved and left immediately. Both Kamamoto and Eric looked disappointed.

Awashima must have seen the exchange, because she directed a statement at Totsuka.

"I'm taking that Kusanagi is as much as a mother hen to them as you are?" she asked, eyebrows raised slightly. Tatara laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Izumo twitched his eye slightly. "Well, someone's got to look after the gang," Tatara said gently. Kusanagi was, admittedly, impressed with Tatara's patience.

"Ah, I see. So it is true that you and your king are a couple; you being the queen?" The blonde asked, taking a sip from the cup of tea she was holding.

Dead silence from Tatara, who turned pale. Kusanagi didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Bandou looked disgusted, while Shohei was currently confused. He opened his mouth to say something and Izumo tried to stop him, but was too late.

"What do you mean; Totsuka's a queen?" Shohei asked, looking worried. "I mean what I say," Awashima deadpanned. "You are – how shall I put it – the king's 'mate'. Am I right?" she asked calmly.

Kosuke stood up and walked out of the bar, followed by an unsettled Eric.

"…N-no. No, I'm not," Totsuka managed to choke out after a long time. He shot Kusanagi a panicked look. _Help me! Oh, God, please; I beg you!_ "He's not, Awashima. What gave you that idea?" The bartender asked, slightly enjoying the sight of Totsuka looking green. "Well… There's talk that Homra's a bunch of gay transvestites who couple up, apparently. I was just testing the water," Awashima replied.

"WHAT?! What the _Hell – Who _in _HELL _said that?!" Kusanagi swore, looking angry. This was the third time his manliness was pulled out for questioning – and he was downright pissed off. "You have to admit it's a bit… unsettling, to think that a gang of young men who call themselves 'Homra' tend to stick together like glue. Suspicions arise," The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"And we intend to confirm those suspicions," A suave, charismatic voice rumbled inside the room suddenly.

All eyes turned to the door.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's that. Leave a review. I need to know if I should continue or not. - Huhuchocolate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Hey, sorry for the really late update, but I had a life. Now it's gone for a while though, so I had time to mess around a bit. Here's the second chapter to 'You will be the Death of me'. Yeah, I don't know if you can tell, but I've got this crush on Seri Awashima. She's really hot. And well, I don't know, but I guess she's one of those 'tsundere' ladies. Awesome. So I hope you enjoy this next bit. The next update will take w hile because I have exams and I have dreams of making it big - someday. Enjoy.**

* * *

The door to the bar was opened gently to reveal a tall, strapping man clad in a blue uniform. He looked around the room, a small smile on his face, before settling on the woman. "Ah, Seri – I'm glad to see you're still in one piece. Of course, I expected no less," he said, walking into the room towards her. Totsuka, who seemed the first to recover, jumped up.

"Good evening! I assume you are Awashima's subordinate. Please do sit down and maybe have a cup of tea? It's still raining outside," Totsuka chattered, seeming to have recovered. "Oh, uh… yeah. Make yourself at home," Kusanagi said, when he felt Totsuka's stare. Izumo frowned as he studied the man. What in the world was a Blue doing here? This spelt trouble.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I am only here to pick Seri up," The man's sentence made Awashima glower at him. "Thank you so much for looking after her; I am in your debt – and I do intend to pay it off, so please do not worry," he continued. "You haven't introduced yourself," This time, Kamamoto was the one who spoke up. He was usually the sharp one when it came to conversations.

"How rude of me! I am Munakata Reisi," Munakata said.

"The new Blue King," Another deep voice spoke up in the room. All eyes turned to Mikoto as he stepped in with Anna aside him. Her grip on his jacket tightened considerably. "Yes, I am," Munakata smiled, but there was an edge to his voice now. "You are Mikoto Suoh; Red King and leader of Homra," The Blue King stated, a sign he had done his research well.

"What do you want?" Mikoto's tone was flat and disinterested.

Munakata chuckled slightly. "You catch on fast," he said, amused. "You underestimate us," Mikoto replied. "No, no; you got it all wrong – I did not underestimate you," Reisi's eyes gleamed. "I wanted you to know we were coming. Call it a... polite forewarn," he said. "What do you want?" Mikoto's voice turned hard – just a bit, but enough to unsettle the others.

"To reconcile," Munakata answered promptly, all joking manner aside. Mikoto raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sure that you are aware that the Blue Kings and Red Kings of the past has never quite… gotten on together particularly well. Before this, there was no Blue King yet – it was only the Red Clan. But now, since I have been chosen as the Blue King and I will indeed make sure the Blue Clan rises again," Munakata shot Suoh a warning look, "The Gold King has contacted me and said that I must make a reconciling attempt with the Red Clan," he continued.

"He knows that we will not be able to get along very well, as our auras are just too different. But – he has told me to meet you, Mikoto Suoh, face to face to discuss a certain, uh… 'proposal' of his," Reisi said, hesitating at this point. "With this, I hope that we can discuss this face to face – just you and me. Alone," he emphasized.

"NO WAY!" Yata, who seemed to appear in the room at some point and was listening in, cried out. "You're not going anywhere with Mikoto! Not that, uh… he can't handle himself; because he'll totally pulverize you! But we don't trust you," Yata said, earning agreements from the other members. Munakata raised his eyebrows at Mikoto, who just shrugged. "You heard them," he said lazily. Munakata rolled his eyes. "As you wish," he muttered.

"The Gold King has made his proposal on how we can reconcile our clans together, and I do think it is reasonable; but I doubt that it would be without problems," Munakata said. "He suggested that we…" Everyone leaned in to listen.

"That we marry off two of our clan members," The Blue King finished.

Silence met his words.

"You do realize that we're all men – _not _transvestites," Chitose started. Munakata looked confused at the 'transvestite' part, but nodded anyway. "And your clan are guys too, right? I've been to the city last week and I didn't see any ladies. Trust me, if I did – I would've found them," Chitose said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Masaomi hit his head.

"But we have Anna," Masaomi said quietly. All eyes turned to Anna, who stared at them blankly. Mikoto growled, pulling her closer to him. "What, are you crazy?! They're all our age, and she's so _young. _People will think we're pedophiles," Chitose said, which seemed to fuel Mikoto's anger more. "Okay, not Anna," Masaomi said hurriedly. "So we'll have to refuse that proposal," Kamamoto said brightly. "Unless you really want to become a transvestite," he continued as an afterthought.

"...So you are willing to go on with this proposal as long as there is a woman on our team?" Munakata asked, seemingly deep in thought. At this, Awashima whipped her head around and stared at him in suspicion. "Reisi," she said coolly. Munakata grinned back at her. "Awashima," he replied. Mikoto said nothing, merely giving Munakata a look. "I'll take that as a yes, then," The male shrugged.

"How're you gonna do that? I mean – Chitose said that the Blues don't have girls," Bandou spoke up from his corner of the room. "That's where you're wrong. We do have a woman on our side – only one woman, but she exists," Munakata said clearly. Next to him, on the sofa seat, Awashima seemed to be struggling. "_Reisi,_" she pronounced, warning him. Almost desperate, even.

"Indeed, the woman on our team is no other than our lovely lieutenant, Seri Awashima," Munakata said with flourish.

"CAPTAIN," she cried out, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Munakata smiled at her. "I know what I'm doing, Seri," he said gently. In other words; _don't doubt me. _"WHAT?! We've been taking care of the Blue's FREAKING LIEUTENANT all this WHILE?!" Yata cried out. "…You know; it's not really surprising," Kamamoto muttered, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, you have. For that, I owe you my gratitude. As you can see; Miss Seri Awashima is a woman of many talents, and I'm sure she would make a good spouse," Munakata said; this time his smile a bit fixed. "…You've never done this before, have you?" Bandou asked. Munakata stared at him.

"No. But neither have any of you," he said, a bit defensive.

"CAPTAIN!" Awashima raised her voice. "Yes, Lieutenant?" he asked politely.

"Captain, I will need to have a little… discussion with you later. Concerning this matter," Awashima said, her voice void of all emotion. Kusanagi had to admit that he admired her control. "Why, Seri? Don't you think that any of them would make a good spouse for you?" Munakata asked, his tone almost teasing. Awashima didn't miss a beat.

"Captain, you have never showed an interest in my personal life before this and I am surprised as to why I would want to share it with you now," she deadpanned. "Ouch," The captain winced. "I get your point, Seri. It was very insensitive of me. Er… yes, we should discuss it first. A very good idea," Munakata seemed to falter under his lieutenant's sharp gaze. "But first – Mikoto Suoh, am I right to assume that your party agrees?" he asked.

Mikoto looked at Totsuka. "It's a yes for Homra. But… Miss Awashima should have her freedom to choose, too, whether she wants to go along with the plan or not," Totsuka said kindly. Awashima looked at him, and she seemed to soften a little, but said nothing. " Alright then. I will contact you once we have our answer," Munakata said, straightening up. "We will be taking our leave now. Thank you for having us over; we appreciate it tremendously. Seri – let me help you walk," It was more of a command, as Munakata helped her up.

"I'll help her out," Totsuka said cheerfully, rushing to them. Seri let him take over without a complaint; and she seemed much more relieved that it was Tatara helping her out, and not Reisi himself. Munakata watched the two leave the bar, before turning to Mikoto.

"Mikoto Suoh, I would just like to make this clear," Munakata spoke, lowering his voice. "I do care for the well-being of my lieutenant; and I do look out for her – though she is entirely capable of taking care of herself. But if she agrees and the proposal is to be carried out… I hope that you will choose a good spouse amongst you for her. Or else I may have to step in and take matters into my own hands," Munakata glared fiercely into Mikoto's eyes.

"You have my word," Suoh nodded. With a slight nod, Munakata strode out, business-like. Silence filled the entirety of the bar as the tall man stepped out.

"Well, get the shovels, dudes," Chitose spoke up. "For what?" Akagi asked. "So we can kill and bury each other. We'll take turns. Dewa, you go first," he said. Akagi looked stricken. "No one's going to die, Chitose," Dewa said, looking annoyed. "…Unless we don't find the ideal spouse for Miss Awashima. But so far, we don't even have a candidate yet," The bespectacled man looked around the bar, as if waiting for someone to sacrifice themselves.

"King, who's it gonna be?" Yata asked nervously. All eyes turned to Mikoto. He stared nonchalantly at Anna, who shrugged her shoulders. "Izumo," he replied.

_Damn him to HELL. _Kusanagi thought, his face turning red as all eyes turned to him next. "HEY! That's not fair! I'm nominating Tatara," The flustered bartender said. "Yeah, actually, Totsuka would be a great candidate," Kamamoto spoke up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I mean – he knows how to treat people well, and he's good at chores. He's also very gentle, which I'm sure Miss Awashima would appreciate. _And _she seems to have gotten along well with him too; not counting the homosexual part," he said. King looked curious.

"What homosexual part?" he asked. Fearing for his bar's safety, Kusanagi hurried on. "Absolutely! Totsuka is the best choice," he said firmly.

"But you've got more plus points, Kusanagi," Totsuka said. "YOU!" Kusanagi gasped, jumping violently. "When did you get in here?" he asked. "Right after I said goodbye to Munakata and Awashima…. Is it me, or did he seem to take Awashima as his daughter or something?" Totsuka wondered out loud. "Wow, Kusanagi, guess you're gonna have it a bit tough – what with Munakata being your father-in-law," Bandou said, smirking.

"…Do you want to die?" Kusanagi smiled at him, head cocked to one side.

"Now, now, Kusanagi; San-chan is right. I admit you might be having it a bit tough since Munakata seems to take the role as Awashima's father; but it's okay! If we start the practices now, I'm sure you'll be fine," Totsuka said cheerfully, patting Izumo comfortingly. "P-practices? What practices?" The poor bartender stammered. "Well, we don't want King's right hand to end up dead, right? So all we have to do is make sure you play your role right! We can start the practices now, actually. I've been doing research, so I'm entirely prepared," The vassal continued.

"You've been doing research. On marriage," Kusanagi repeated. Tatara nodded. "Absolutely! I think I've got the gist of it now," Totsuka replied. Kusanagi could have almost laughed, seeing that the unknowing man had fallen into his trap.

"HAH!" Kusanagi cried out, making everyone jump. "SEE? Tatara has been doing research even before this! Doesn't that make him a better candidate than me?!" he said. Mutters and murmurs rose in the bar.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it…"

"Maybe, I guess,"

"He's right!"

"Then I propose a challenge!" Totsuka said calmly, a smile on his face. "We'll go through a series of, um… things that spouses are supposed to do; and then we'll make a decision on the candidate. Agreed?" he asked. Kusanagi had a bad feeling about this – like he didn't stand a chance. Like if he won, he'd still lose somehow.

But it was better than nothing.

"Fine. We'll see who's the worse candidate," Kusanagi said grimly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Scepter Four's base…

"BWAHAHAHAAHAAH! OH MAN. OH MAN, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, CAPTAIN!"

Loud and boisterous laughter filled Munakata's office room. Both the captain and his lieutenant stared at their underling; one filled with weariness and the other filled with sadistic thoughts.

"What exactly have I done, Fushimi?" he asked the male. "Yes, please do explain," Seri spoke up, her voice tight with anger. She was glaring at Munakata too. _I told you not to tell him, _said her accusing look.

"Oh, ahhahahah, oh man… Sorry, sorry," Fushimi said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "You really wanna know what you've done?" Fushimi asked, raising his eyebrows. They always complained that his voice was too loud. This was most probably the first time they wanted to hear him speak. "Well, first off – trust me on this – Homra is a bunch of good-for-nothing guys who just look for trouble. Or trouble looks for them. Either way, they spell trouble," Fushimi Saruhiko explained.

"So if our uptight and oh-so-very-into-discipline lieutenant here ties the knot with one of them; even the more civilized ones (not that there's any), well, let's just say it's not gonna be a very stable marriage," he said carelessly. "After all, we're Scepter Four; we're the group who picks a fight with Homra – or vice versa, it doesn't matter. If we pick a fight again, which is bound to happen, well, the couple's not gonna last very long, huh?" Fushimi asked. Silence met his question.

"Also, we've got this trust issue going on. We don't trust them, they don't trust us… The candidate they pick might be means of a spy; who knows? Oh, and they're a bunch of paranoid maniacs anyway, a bit like us, actually – so I wouldn't be surprised if they're gonna have their guards up because they think we're gonna be spying on them," Fushimi said. "Thirdly, and maybe the last issue here – maybe. There might be other issues I haven't detected yet," he said shrewdly.

"Where's the happy couple gonna be living? Are they still gonna be working in separate places? There's gotta be some conflict later if Seri works here; and her man's all the way there. Someone's gotta compromise; and it's usually the wife," Fushimi said. Seri opened her mouth to cut in, but he stopped her. "Hey, I'm not being sexist here – it's just the way it works," he finished.

"…Okay. I admit there will be a lot of problems on the way. But I'm sure when the time comes, we will overcome it. Our priority is our orders from the Gold King. If we do not obey his orders; then there really will be a conflict, and quite an embarrassing one at that," Munakata said wisely. He looked expectantly at his lieutenant, but she was silent; staring at the ground.

"Seri? What do you think?" he asked, his voice gentle. His lieutenant started, but quickly gained her composure.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But the idea of proposing you as female candidate from our party was the Gold King's idea. He, too, realized that Anna was the only female on their part; and she is far too young to become a wife. I apologize for not sharing with you the idea earlier, but I was afraid you would have been against it," Munakata explained. Fushimi leaned in, and for once, all smugness was gone from his system.

"It's a lot to take in, alright. And it's unfair too. I wouldn't blame Lieutenant if she backed out and dropped Scepter Four altogether," Fushimi muttered. Munakata looked worried. "You would not, will you, Seri?" he asked, anxious.

"…I will give you my answer tomorrow, Captain. Indeed, I am not thinking of backing out from any of my duties. You may not understand, as you are still single yourself; but marriage is a big thing – it isn't something simple," she replied. Though her sentence sounded harsh, she sounded strangely subdued. Munakata fell silent as she rose from her sitting position and swept out of the office without a word. Even Fushimi felt a bit put-off.

"Look on the bright side, Captain – someone else is able to enjoy her red bean special, right?"

* * *

**And that's it for now. Please read and review. I'll only have heart to update if there actually are reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Auhtor's Note : Hey. I'm sorry for the late update, but I just finished my three week-long exam. Glad to find it okay. Now I can concentrate on updating this piece. I felt guilty after reading your reviews, so I decided to update on it. So, yeah - reviews are good for pushing me. I thrive under pressure, I guess. Personally, I'd marry Awashima straight up, no questions asked. But I guess Kusanagi has his reasons. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Now this is how it's going to work," Totsuka began.

All of Homra was currently gathered in the bar room; awaiting his words eagerly. They had been waiting for almost half an hour now – for what, they weren't sure – but now, it was finally starting. The time for jeering, catcalls and probably a few wolf whistles had finally arrived.

"We're going to pretend that it's dinnertime in the household, okay? Imagine that your wife was the one who cooked dinner for you tonight. Now, after that, you'll be sitting at the dinner table with her – and as it's your first night together as husband and wife… what are you going to say? How're you going to act?" Totsuka said. Kusanagi nodded seriously.

"So it all depends on you. To make things a bit more challenging; we're going to pick two members to be our 'wives', instead of playing pretend with that too," Tatara said. With a flourish, he presented a cap – probably Akagi's, as the latter had no cap on anymore – and presented it to Kusanagi. "I asked Kamamoto to help me write out the names of each member on a slip of paper. The names are folded and all of them were placed in this cap, as you can see. So all you have to do now is pick your wife, Izumo," Totsuka smiled.

The bartender stared at him incredulously.

"…You're kidding me," he said at last. Totsuka pouted slightly. "Of course I'm not! Look; I'll take my pick first," he said. The shorter male closed his eyes and fished around for a while, before he chose his slip. "Who'd you get?!" Chitose cried out from his corner, sounding exhilarated.

Totsuka read it quietly, before he turned to the man who would be his 'wife' for the challenge. "Eric," he smiled simply. Eric turned red as there were whoops and jeers all around.

"You go, Eric!"

"BE THAT CUTE TSUNDERE WIFE YOU WERE ALWAYS DESTINED TO BE!"

"Hah, Totsuka's gonna have a bit of a challenge right there,"

"Now it's your turn, Kusanagi," Totsuka handed the cap to Izumo again, shaking it invitingly. Kusanagi sighed, before taking the topmost of the pile.

_Please, dear God, if you're listening; please let it be anyone but Suoh. Anyone but Suoh Mikoto. He's got it in for me, man, please! I promise I won't skip my prayers anymore and I'll lay off the wine._ Kusanagi prayed hard. With a sharp intake of breath, he opened the folded slip of paper. His heart sank.

"Who's your 'wife', then?" Bandou asked, trying to get a look at the paper. "…Mikoto," Kusanagi breathed out, resigned. _God… I don't think I even want to believe in you anymore. _There was an almost awed silence as everyone turned to Kusanagi's temporary 'wife'. Mikoto shrugged listlessly. The room burst into cheers.

"WHOOO, KING!"

"YEAH! MIKOTO ROCKS!"

"NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH!"

Totsuka looked at Kusanagi sympathetically. "Hey, look – I'll go first, okay? Relax," Totsuka said, before calling Eric over to start the challenge. Everyone started to quiet down as they stared at the rather odd pair. Totsuka approached Eric, whose eyes kept going desperately to Kosuke as he stared hard at the floor. Kosuke just gave him a faint smile.

Totsuka approached the blonde, before bowing down in a formal way of greeting.

"Ah, Erica, you look beautiful tonight," Totsuka's statement brought out a few snorts and coughs. Eric glared angrily at Yata, who seemed to enjoy his pain the most. When he realized that Totsuka was waiting for a reply, he nodded curtly. "…As always, I hope," he said lowly. More sniggers. "Oh, yes! You're beautiful, my love, but tonight you're looking gorgeous. Is it because – pray I not be wrong – that we're finally wedded?" Tatara asked. As he said it, sparkles seemed to appear in the air.

"Ugh…" Eric mumbled something in return. "What was that?" Tatara leaned in. "…Too bright. You're too bright. Don't – don't smile like that," Eric muttered, blinking rapidly. Immediately, the other members started caterwauling and wailing with laughter. "I beg your forgiveness," Tatara said humbly. "My lady, let us not delay anymore. Come, I can't wait to taste the dinner you're prepared for the both of us – I apologize again for not being able to help you. I would love to assist you in the kitchen for the next meal," Totsuka said, leading Eric to a table set up in the middle of the room.

"Here, I'll get that for you," He put out a chair for Eric to sit on gallantly. Eric sat down obediently. "Thanks," he said shortly. "Your welcome," Tatara beamed, before sitting down himself. "So, my love, what have you prepared for tonight? It smells simply divine!" he praised. "…Chicken," Eric answered. "Awesome! How did you know that chicken was my favourite dish?" Tatara asked teasingly. Eric scrunched up his nose. "I thought it was everyone's," he said densely. "Well, anyway," Totsuka coughed politely. "You're enough to satiate my hunger, anyway – so you don't need to worry much," he said charmingly.

"WHOOT! YEAH, YOU TELL HER – I MEAN, HIM, TOTSUKA!"

"That's surely going to get any girl swooning… or at least blushing,"

"Oh, YES! I just LOVE innuendos!"

The last sentence was from Chitose. Everyone turned to him. "What? So I can't be honest now and then?" he asked defensively. "You're a sick freak," Masaomi said lowly.

"So, Erica – tell me about yourself," Tatara began, leaning forward with interest. Eric stared at him for a moment. "Ah, uh… well – there's really nothing much," he said. "No, no. You're too modest – tell me everything. I'm all ears," Tatara insisted. "Well… I grew up with the yakuza. My Mom died a long time ago; and my Dad was killed when I was around eleven years old. Then he yakuza ordered me around and made me their dog. I was ordered to kill people before this and I tried to carry it out; but Homra helped me out. But back then when I was with the yakuza; food was a luxury. I rarely got any; just enough to keep me alive," Eric said.

"…And that's why food means – a lot to me. Maybe even more than people. I respect food more than anyone," Eric said. Totsuka smiled charmingly. "Even more than me?" he asked. "Yes," Eric nodded, "Except for Kosuke. He is on the same level as food," At this, he bowed his head like a respectful puppy to its mother at Fujishima; who seemed proud.

There was silence from the crowd and Totsuka. Tatara seemed to be deep in thought for a while, before finally clapping his hands together.

"Okay, I've reached a dead end. I think I'll lose this time round," Totsuka announced. "WHOO!" The surrounding members cheered and clapped, showing their support. "…I'm not ready for this," Kusanagi hesitated when Tatara signaled that it was his turn. "Go on, Kusanagi, you can do it," Kamamoto said encouragingly, giving him a slight nudge. The flustered bartender stared at Mikoto, who sat across the room from him.

The King of Homra raised his eyebrows. _What are you waiting for?_ He seemed to say.

Everyone whooped and cheered as Kusanagi sighed, before walking towards Mikoto stiffly. When he reached Suoh, he stood there awkwardly, before clearing his throat. "Uh… good evening, Miss Mikoto," Before he could continue however, Chitose drowned him out. "Don't tell me _that's _how you're gonna treat your wife! C'mon, don't be scared of her – we don't want need another Yata," he said, sniggering. "OI! YOU LOOKING FOR A BLACK EYE?!" Yata barked back.

Kusanagi sighed, ignoring the slight ruckus. He had decided to use a formal approach, but no doubt that Suoh would torture him – and it didn't seem like it was going to work. So he made up his mind to be as informal and nonchalant as possible – not only to spite the King, but alos to make sure he won the place he desired in the competition. Last.

"Mikoto-_chan,_ we're gonna have dinner now. I'm starving, so c'mon," Kusanagi smirked, putting an emphasis on the honorific. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Suoh up and dragged him across the room towards the table. "…You don't have to be so eager to get dinner over and done with," Mikoto's low growl sounded from behind. However, clearly their audience heard; because a raucous laughter erupted in the room. "This is gonna be entertaining," Bandou said.

"I'm not," Izumo said, once he found his voice. His expression darkened, however. "But now that you've mentioned it; it _is _our first night as a _wedded couple_, so you shouldn't be surprised I'm so eager," he said, shooting Mikoto a look. The other male smirked, flashing his canines. "Nice to know that you find me attractive," Suoh replied carelessly. More hoots to go around. The king's right hand flushed in embarrassment. "UGH. Just – sit down!" Kusanagi waved a hand to one of the chairs.

Mikoto looked at him pointedly, before seating himself. "Guess not all men can be gallant, huh?" he muttered. "Oh, no; I just thought that you'd be a feminist, Mikoto-chan. Feminists are usually very independent, and I thought you'd find it an insult," Kusanagi said sweetly. "…If I were a feminist, I'd have burned you for not preparing dinner," Mikoto answered. "Learn to read women properly," he said. Kusanagi growled. Suoh was riling him up.

"Okay, then," He changed the subject hastily. "Uh… your cooking is really delicious," Izumo tried for a compliment. Hey, maybe he'd get a positive response for once. "…It's not on the table yet," Mikoto said lazily. "You're lying. You haven't tasted it," Mikoto pointed out. "Well, excuse me for having a vivid imagination!" Izumo said, very much annoyed. "You're excused," Suoh replied, nonplussed. "GOD DAMN IT. Make things easier for me, will you?" Kusanagi begged. The Red King raised his eyebrows.

"I am not an easy woman. So you'll have to try harder than that," Suoh answered, his lips curled into a smirk. "…I want to give up," Kusanagi announced. "NO!" Totsuka burst out suddenly. Everyone turned to him. "I-I mean – you should really try more, Izumo, I'm sure you can do better than that. I have complete faith in you," Tatara promised. Kusanagi looked a bit touched at the vassal's compliment. "Why, thank you, Totsu – WAIT A MINUTE. Are you FILMING this?!"

Totsuka tried to hide the video camera behind him, but was too late. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yes, but it's only for research purposes," he explained. "Research purposes," Kusanagi repeated incredulously. "Yes, so if you get married to Awashima; we can avoid the same mistakes we did during this competition," Totsuka said.

For once, Totsuka did not manage to convince or put someone at ease – because immediately after that, Izumo pushed his chair back abruptly.

"You sound like the decision has been finalized. That I would be the candidate for Awashima," Kusanagi said. Totsuka did nothing to deny that. "…You're a good choice, Izumo. You would make a better husband than me. Please trust me on this," Tatara said gently.

The bar was silent, everyone waiting for the bartender's answer. Kusanagi wanted to throw a chair, maybe kick someone because it was so _unfair. _But when he looked into Totsuka's eyes, he saw something like wariness concealed within it.

_He knows something, _was what Kusanagi thought. _Tatara knows something, I know it; but he's not telling. _

"From what I understand from this situation is that no matter the outcome of this competition; in the end, I will still become the candidate for Awashima's husband. I – I need more time to think, obviously… But I'm not going to shirk from my duties as a Homra member. I'll take her on; but only… only if you tell me what's exactly up with you," The last sentence Kusanagi directed to Tatara. Tatara was silent for a moment, then a tired smile flitted across his face.

"Okay, then, I'll accept that. I _do _have my reasons," Tatara said. "I'll come pay a visit to your apartment tonight," Totsuka said.

* * *

**Okay, this marks the end of this chapter. You're wondering why Totsuka wants Kusanagi alone? Well, it's pretty serious, I guess. On a scale of one to ten; it would be seven and a half. Read and review, please.I need to know I'm not wasting time updating here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : Hey, this is the fourth chapter of this fic. I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Honestly, I never expected to even reach 20 reviews - that's a lot for me. The reviews are really touching, so I thank thee. Well, enjoy this next chapter and please review. I live for them.**

* * *

Seri walked through the corridors of Sceptre 4 at a fast pace. She was careful to move silently, for she did not want to attract any more attention after the 'little discussion' she had with her captain and Fushimi. She was no longer limping, for her sprained ankle had been healed; thanks to Munakata's power – but Seri doubted that there was a panacea for her pained heart right at that moment.

_Don't think about it, Seri, just walk fast, _she reminded herself sternly. When she saw the exit of the building, she almost ran in her high heels.

"Whoa, was that the lieutenant?"

"I've never seen her walk that fast before – not since they announced free red bean paste buns in the cafeteria,"

"Well, I did hear there was something going on with Homra – they're probably causing more trouble,"

The blonde woman almost fled when she heard the word 'Homra'. She was thankful when she burst out into the open night air, breathing hard. _Calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down, _she thought to herself. Seri walked along the huge building of Sceptre 4, before reaching a hidden corner and leaning against it.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"You are a dense man, Captain Munakata," she murmured to herself.

How long would it take to make him see that no, she would not agree to take a Homra member as her husband? What did she have to _do _to open up his eyes properly, and see what was plainly written in her heart? She wanted someone else. She had _fallen _for someone else. For once, in her empty and lonely life; Seri Awashima had fallen hard for a man.

"I hate you, Reisi," she said. _Yet I still love you. So please, God, help me._

Seri timed herself. She did not cry. Instead, she leant against the cool wall and calmed her racing thoughts.

* * *

After exactly 7 minutes, Seri stepped out into the open.

"There you are, lieutenant! I was searching everywhere for you," A familiar voice made her nearly jump out of her skin. She looked at the speaker, her face blank and untraceable. "You've found me now, Akiyama. What is it?" she asked.

Akiyama Himori, one of the members of Sceptre 4 stood in front of her, studying her almost worriedly through his windswept hair. "Your hair's a mess," she stated to her underling. "You look sadder than usual," he answered back shrewdly. There was a short silence between them. "If there's nothing you want, I'll be taking my leave," Seri said, turning her back on him.

"No, wait, Lieutenant!" Akiyama said hurriedly. Seri turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "I, uh... I… Would you like to get some drinks with me?" he blurted out, flushing slightly. Seri thought about it. "Have you finished your work?" she answered. "Y-yes, I finished it all before leaving for home. But then… well, my sister's out with my nephew for a trip to Kyoto without me, so I wanted some company tonight," he trailed off.

Awashime studied him. She wanted to be left alone right now – but Himori didn't piss her off. Besides, he had the same taste for red bean paste as she did. He even took seconds when she served her special red bean paste cake. "…Okay," she agreed, surprising both herself and the male.

"Great," he said with a small smile.

* * *

Kusanagi was not pleased when he met Totsuka at his younger friend's apartment; only to be dragged away by Tatara to a bar further away. It would be 'safer', according to Totsuka. The bar had a normal bar just like Homra's bar with stools; but it had tiny areas secluded from view too, separated by thick and tall wooden walls.

Both Homra members were currently seated at one of the secluded areas, far away from people. Kusanagi looked at Tatara grumpily over the table, as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"…I could serve drinks faster, you now," Kusagai pointed out, almost sulkily.

"Aw, give me a break, Izumo! I just… don't want anyone we know listening in on our conversation, you know?" Totsuka said pleadingly.

"Fine, okay," Kusanagi sighed. "But this better be good, Tatara. I agreed to meet you at your home, only to be brought to a dingy old bar," he said. "It _is _for a good reason, Kusanagi, don't fret," Tatara beamed. "Fine. Will you tell me now why you won't accept that – "Izumo stopped talking when the waitress served them their drinks. "Thank you," Totsuka grinned, blowing on his hot cup of tea.

They heard some people settle into the seats next to their area. The waitress rushed off to the next cubicle to tend to their orders. Feeling as if it wasn't safe to talk just yet, Tatara just sipped on his tea silently. Kusanagi tapped the table impatiently.

"_Now?_" he asked, once the waitress had gone, leaving the other customers alone.

"_Now _will you tell me why you can't be the marriage candidate?" Kusanagi demanded. Totsuka smiled at him almost wryly. He looked at his cup of tea for a moment, before meeting his older friend's eyes.

"I'm dying, Izumo," he said softly, almost to himself, "that's why,"

Izumo was silent; trying to let his brain process what he just heard. "So you're telling me… you can't marry Awashima because you're – you're dying?" he repeated dumbly. Totsuka nodded, his gaze drifting out the window. "O-of what, Tatara? What're you dying of? Is someone after you? Tell me who, our clan will beat him up till he's dead. Does Suoh know?" Kusanagi asked, unable to think straight.

"No, Izumo, King doesn't know. Yet," Tatara answered calmly. "Then tell him! What're you doing, keeping this to yourself? What's _happened, _Totsuka?!" Kusanagi's voice was almost hysterical. Noticing that they were drawing attention, Tatara pushed Izumo's mug of hot chocolate closer to the latter. "Drink, Izumo. Breathe. Calm down," Tatara said.

"No one is after me. Don't worry. I'm dying because of myself; my own body," Totsuka said, his voice low. For once, Kusanagi could see something like worry in Totsuka's face – it did not suit him at all. "I've been diagnosed with cancer, Izumo; lung cancer," Totsuka explained. The bartender could not understand how the vassal could be so calm about this.

"…B-but how?" Izumo asked. Totsuka was silent, his eyes hidden by his long bangs. "…I need to tell someone. If I tell you, you must never let King know," he said slowly. "Promise me, Kusanagi. Promise me that you'll keep it a secret," Totsuka begged, taking hold of Kusanagi's hand. Tatara's hands were cold and they trembled as he spoke. _He's scared. Tatara's scared. Calm him down, Izumo, _Kusanagi thought.

He took both the younger male's hands and produced a warm fire that was not harmful for Tatara. The small fire dance merrily as Izumo held Tatara's hands and squeezed it comfortingly. "I promise," he agreed. Totsuka sighed, relaxing slightly.

"…You know how the Sword of Damocles strengthens King? King's immunity is higher, and he's more powerful – just like how a king should be like. My body accepted the Homra mark, Izumo, you know that. You were there. Externally, I had no problem. But I was breaking down internally. My body cannot handle that kind of power – it's a rejection phase," Tatara explained.

"King didn't want to mark me at first, remember, Izumo? He was against it. But I managed to convince him. From a normal person's perspective, it should entirely be my fault. But knowing King… if he knows that I'm dying because of the mark, he's sure to blame himself. He'll take it hard, Izumo, if he knows. So – so please… help me out here. Don't tell him. Protect King," Tatara said.

"…Is there nothing we can do to help you?" Izumo asked. "I've visited a few hospitals already, but they can't help me anymore. The mark's too powerful. I've tried, but my body is rejecting everything. I – I don't have long to live, Izumo, and I have a feeling that there's really nothing I can do about that. But as long as I'm still here, I'll need to create some memories," From beneath his jacket, Totsuka took out his video camera.

"So that's why you took up that hobby," Kusanagi said softly. "Yeah… I mean, when I'm gone – well, it'll just be you looking after Homra, right? That's why I was thinking about marriage too. There are some things that women can see but we can't, Izumo. A woman around would be great for Homra; especially if we think about Anna. We've been handling her well so far, a pretty good job if I say so myself. But when she grows up… unpleasant things will be flying around," Totsuka murmured.

Kusanagi leaned in slightly to hear. "People will be wondering why on Earth there's a sweet young lady like Anna staying with a gang of rowdy men. Anna will have it hard social-wise, but at the same time; Homra might be in danger of disbanding. Homra could be sued because we've been taking care of Anna this whole time, and – and anything could happen. Ugly things. I don't want to leave Homra and see it in shambles," Tatara said.

Kusanagi was silent, contemplating what Tatara said.

"You've been thinking a lot; strategizing and improvising haven't you? All for Homra. Are you – are you sure you want to keep this a secret from the rest? They'll be angry and upset, Totsuka. Do you want them to feel that way when you're gone? Hell, _I'm _upset with you for keeping this from me. We're _friends. _You should've told me, if not Suoh," Kusanagi said sternly. Tatara cocked his head to one side and bit his lip.

"I...I'm unsure too, Izumo, of what I should do. But remember what you said at the bar earlier? You said you won't shirk your duties as a Homra member. That's what I want to do. This is all for the sake of Homra – and also myself, Izumo. If we tell King, who knows what he might do? His hold on the Sword of Damocles is crumbling already. You can see the difference yourself if you compare King's Sword of Damocles to the Blue King's. You have to keep this a secret, Izumo – even after I die. It'll work," Totsuka said convincingly with an easy grin.

Kusanagi, however, was still doubtful and he was feeling other emotions too. It was unfair that Totsuka, of all people, had to go through this. Fate was spiteful.

"Please, Izumo? Promise me?" Totsuka looked at him hopefully. For once in his life, Izumo saw the worry and weariness reflected in his younger friend's eyes. _So young but already so old…_he thought to himself. He had to promise, for Totsuka's sake. For Homra's sake. Totsuka was right. "You have my promise," Izumo said lowly. _But I still have a bad feeling about this. _

"Thank you, Izumo," Tatara breathed out, looking slightly happier. Relief washed over his features. "But you have to promise me something in return," Kusanagi said. "What is it?" Totsuka asked. "You…You take care of yourself. And – and I want to meet the doctor you've been meeting. Arrange an appointment," Izumo said firmly. Tatara opened his mouth to argue, but Kusanagi glared at him. "It's the least you can do for yourself. I'm not going to take your death lying down, idiot. I'm going to help you, and you can't stop me," Izumo said easily, with a charming smile added to the end.

Totsuka shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, no worries. I'll do it," he agreed with a small laugh.

"…So, Izumo?" The vassal began, prodding his friend. "What now?" Izumo asked lazily. "So you understand that you have to marry Awashima, right? I think she will be good for you," Totsuka said in a light tone. "Yeah, I do understand, thanks. But… what do you mean, 'good for me'? She's crazy," Izumo muttered. "There's a thin line between love and hate, Kusanagi – a very thin line. You'll both be good for each other, I can see it already," Totsuka said dreamily.

"But, look, you didn't answer my question… what makes you think we'd be – "Kusanagi was interrupted when there was a loud crash in the bar. The bartender twisted in his seat slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of what had happened.

He saw a windswept looking man standing up in a defensive stance. His back was turned to a girl who sat, looking frightened, at a secluded table. Clearly, he was protecting the girl. There was an injured man who had crashed into a table and upturned it. But there was something wrong – Kusanagi had a feeling that the man protecting the girl was not the attacker of the injured man.

"I warned you already to stay away from her. I do not regret using force on you," A dry, familiar voice spoke up. Kusanagi's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the assaulter and speaker.

Awashima Seri, lieutenant of Sceptre 4, and his soon-to-be-wife stood calmly in front of the man, who groaned loudly in reply.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Yeah... about that lung cancer thing. Sorry about that, but from what I learnt in Biology; well, it was the only disease that would be convenient to the story plot. I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can. Please leave a review. I'd like to know what you think. - Huhuchocolate**


End file.
